


Letters

by oliviamasen21



Series: Pride and Prejudice Shorts [3]
Category: Lost In Austen
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviamasen21/pseuds/oliviamasen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two corresponding letters between Elizabeth Bennet and Amanda Price, following the conclusion of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Dear Elizabeth,

I am glad to announce that Mr Darcy and I are to be married this spring. I hope you and the rest of the Bennet family can all attend, but I understand if that is not possible.

Please send my love to Jane and Bingley.

Alright look, I'm sorry I messed up your life. I stole your husband and I turned your family dynamic totally on its head. Please believe me, I never meant to stuff up so royally, I was just _trying_ my best to make everything work as I thought it should. I should have realized that without you nothing could ever work out as it should have.

Oh, wow. I'll stop now. Sorry for that, I really am very happy with how everything turned out, I love my life with Darcy. I just, hoped you could still have a happy ending.

Love Amanda.

 

* * *

 

Dearest Amanda Price,

In regard to your previous letter I wish to let you know that you did not, as you say, 'stuff up royally'. On the contrary, I believe that you did the best job you could from the position you found yourself in. In fact I apologies for placing you in that position in the first place. I enjoy the world you came from greatly, in it I feel free.

I would like to go back, I have the permission of my father but I also wanted to let you know before I go.

The Bennet family is glad to accept your invitation and sends their best wishes to you and your fiancé. I will not be present, I will be in the future. I thank you for understanding, Lizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this series.
> 
> Any advice or comments would be fabulous. <3


End file.
